Tom Schanley
Tom Schanley is an American actor best known for his guest roles in widely acclaimed TV series and his part in the film Courage Under Fire. Biography It all started 30 miles north of Boston, in the quaint New England coastal town of Manchester. At a young age, despite a loving family, proper upbringing and a good education, Tom decided to become an actor and his parents threw their support behind him and the journey began. That journey took him to school in New Hampshire, San Diego, England and finally the acting program at University South California, where during his junior year, he landed his first professional role as Whit Champion, on the drama series The Yellow Rose. After college, Tom continued studying acting with some of the best in the business: Vince Chase, Stella Adler, Winn Handman, and Roy London, to name but a few. His body of work grew as well, including the television movie The Alamo: Thirteen Days To Glory, the starring role in The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man, and stints on shows like Fame (where he could be see singing country), Dynasty, Melrose Place, and Lonesome Dove. Feature films also came his way, among them, Fever Pitch, directed by the legendary Richard Brooks, Red Rock West, Courage Under Fire, directed by Ed Zwick, and Conspiracy Theory, among others. Schanley continued to exercise his theater skills with notable roles in the award winning Getting Out, at the Cast Theatre, The Wager, at the Colony Theatre and as Mark Antony in the critically acclaimed Los Angeles Shakespeare Festival production of Julius Caesar. Tom also spent eight years with the comedy improve troop Without A Net. With the new millennium, and alongside friend and actor Jon Lindstrom, he wrote and Executive-Produced the feature film The Hard Easy, starring David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Henry Thomas, Bruce Dern and Peter Weller. Their second script, Head High is waiting financing. Acting, however, is still Schanley's first love and priority, and for the past years he has landed a number of guest-star roles in TV shows like Dexter, Criminal Minds, Without a Trace, CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, The Forgotten... Criminal Minds He portrayed Evan Abby, a terminally ill environmental activist, in the Season Two episode "Ashes and Dust". Filmography *Castle - The Mistress Always Spanks Twice (2010) TV episode - William Carraway *The Forgotten - Prisoner Jane (2009) TV episode - Jack Driscoll *Lone Rider (2008) - Mike Butler *Without a Trace - Res Ipsa (2007) TV episode - Richard Griffin *Criminal Minds - "Ashes and Dust" (2007) TV episode - Evan Abby *Dexter - Popping Cherry (2006) TV episode *The Closer - Borderline (2006) TV episode - Carson *Close to Home - Hot Grrrl (2006) TV episode - Amanda's Dad *CSI: NY - Summer in the City (2005) TV episode - Eli Bishop *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) - Russ O'Connor *Star Trek: Enterprise - E² (2004) TV episode - Greer *CSI: Miami - Not Landing (2004) TV episode - Adam Decker *Charmed - Used Karma (2004) TV episode - Swarm General #1 *JAG - Dungaree Justice (1999) and Good Intentions (2004) TV episodes - P.O. 3rd Class Colbert *The Division - Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (2003) TV episode - Paul Green *Touched by an Angel - Bring on the Rain (2002) TV episode - Howard *Santa's Letters (2000) - Tim Grimm *Santa's Little Helper (1999) *ER - The Good Fight (1998) TV episode *Exposé (1998) - Steve Collins *Heartless (1997) - Alexander Hawks *Conspiracy Theory (1997) - Lawyer *Renegade - High Rollers (1996) TV episode *Poltergeist: The Legacy - The Dark Priest (1996) TV episode - Tom Davace *Courage Under Fire (1996) - Questioner *Savage (1996) - Halliday *Silk Stalkings - Prey of the Fox (1996) TV episode - Kurt Preston *Children of the Dust (1995) - Cavalry Officer *Melrose Place - 4 episodes (1995) TV episodes - John Rawlings *919 Fifth Avenue (1995) - Phillips *Lonesome Dove: The Series - The List (1995) TV episode *Hart to Hart Returns (1993) *And the Band Played On (1993) - Waiter *Baywatch - Island of Romance (1993) TV episode - Lucas *Miles from Nowhere (1992) - Bill Reilly *Murder, She Wrote - Who Killed J. B. Fletcher? (1991) TV episode - Rick *People Like Us (1990) - Lefty Flint *Listen to Me (1989) - Stewart Shields *Dynasty - 7 episodes (1987-1988) TV episodes - Josh Harris *The Return of the Six-Million-Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman (1987) - Michael Austin *The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987) - Pvt. Danny Cloud *T.J. Hooker - Death Trip (1986) TV episode - Faulkner *Fever Pitch (1985) - Scanlon *Sotto il vestito niente (1985) - Bob Crane *Fame - The Ballad of Ray Claxton (1984) TV episode - Ray Claxton *The Yellow Rose - 22 episodes (1983-1984) TV episodes - Whit Champion 'WRITER' *The Hard Easy (2005) co-writer 'PRODUCER' *The Hard Easy (2005) executive producer 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Tom Schanley Notes *He is an exercise buff, does cardio and lifts weights at the gym about five times a week. Category:Actors